Sora and Riku Strike Back
by hurkydoesntknow
Summary: Inspired by a movie, Sora and Riku go to Hollywood World to stop a Kingdom Hearts movie about to go into production but end up getting caught in all the excitement. Mostly randomness. NOW COMPLETED!
1. The random bee sting

_Well, this is my first KH fanfic, please read and review!!!! Still needs to be updated…. But it takes place right after the first game…_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I only own a Cd player _

Sora and Riku sat at the pier of Destiny Islands. They had just recently returned from their adventures…..chasing Pluto, seeing Namine…..

Kairi then came along with a laptop.

"Hey, what are you doing, Kairi?" asked Sora.

"I just heard that someone's making a Kingdom Hearts movie….." said Kairi. "I'm on the official website, reading the message board."

"What are they saying?" asked Sora.

"Some guy in Agrabah says Sora is a dumbass who can't get a girlfriend to save his life." said Kairi.

"WHAT??" cried Sora.

Riku laughed.

"And someone in Neverland says Riku sucks and all this other crap." said Kairi.

"Who'd say all that crap?" cried Sora.

Kairi shrugged. "I don't know." she replied.

"Well, who's playing us?" asked Riku.

"They said the cast is unknown, they're holding auditions now." replied Kairi. "From today to Friday."

Sora stood up and stared at the clear blue ocean of Destiny Islands. "Kairi, what day is it?" he asked.

"It's Monday." replied Kairi. "Why?"

"Because we need to stop production of this movie!!!" said Sora. "Think about it, guys!!! Some idiot is making a movie of us and we're not even getting a freakin' cent of the munny?"

"Sora's right!!" said Riku. "Sora, let's go to....uh, where are they located, Kairi?"

"Hollywood World." replied Kairi.

"Well, let's board the gummi ship and go!!!!" said Sora.

"Is it that goofy ship you and your weird friends named while eating gummi bears?" joked Riku and he started to laugh.

Sora whacked Riku on the head. "SHUT UP!!!" he cried.

"But....you guys are leaving me again?" quivered Kairi.

"Not for long." replied Sora. "We're just going to be gone for a week."

"Yeah, we're just going to stop production of this movie....." said Riku.

"But....don't you guys want to have a billion munny?" asked Kairi. "Because if you stop production of this movie, you're not getting any munny."

"But if we don't stop production of this movie, Kairi, we still won't get a cent of that munny." said Sora.

Kairi didn't say anything. She just continued to play on her laptop. "HEY!!!" she cried.

"What?" asked Riku.

"This lady named 'Maleficent' says Kairi is a funny looking weirdo who's madly in love with Riku???"

Sora fell over and started to laugh.

"Sora, I thought you liked Kairi!" whispered Riku.

Sora stopped laughing. "WHAT????" he cried. "That's it!! TO THE GUMMI SHIP!!"

Riku began to walk when he felt a sharp pain on his butt.

"AHHHHH!" he cried.

"What happened?" asked Kairi.

"A bee bit my butt!" whined Riku.

"Uh, isn't it stung your butt, not bit your butt?" asked Sora.

Riku didn't say anything. Kairi took his hand. "Come on, Riku, let's go to my house. My mom has a remedy for bee stings." she said.

Sora's jaw dropped open. "WAK??" he cried, saying what Donald Duck normally says. "Maleficent's right. She is madly in love with Riku...."

_What happens next???? Who knows??? I got the bee sting idea because I got stung on the face by a bee just yesterday, haha._

_Author's note: This is all I have for right now......_


	2. On the gummi ship

_YAY! This is the second chapter of this story! And I still don't own Kingdom Hearts! Or the Disney characters!_

Sora and Riku finally managed to get to the gummi ship after maybe 3 hours.

"OK, are we ready for take off?" asked Sora.

"My butt hurts…." muttered Riku.

"AHEM!" said Sora. "I said, 'are we ready for takeoff?"

"Uh, we are, but just one question, Sora." said Riku.

"And what is that?" asked Sora.

"Do you even know where Hollywood World is?" asked Riku.

"Uh……" said Sora, as a big sweatdrop appeared on the beck of his head…..

"I think we should ask your weird friends, McDonald Muck and Doofy." said Riku.

"It's Donald Duck and Goofy." said Sora through gritted teeth.

"Wow, you really sound mad, Sora." said Riku. "Is it because you're jealous that Kairi treated my bee sting and not yours?"

"AT LEAST I DIDN'T GET STUNG BY A BEE ON MY BUTT!" yelled Sora.

"OK, enough with the yelling." said Riku. "Let's just call them."

Sora picked up the phone and called the castle where Donald and Goofy were. He got a busy signal.

"DAMMIT! Why are they on the phone?" he cried.

Meanwhile at Disney castle

"And I was like, no way and Sora was like, yes way!" said Goofy. "Ahylck!"

"GOOFY!" cried Donald. "Who are you on the phone with?"

"My mother." replied Goofy (I know, that was totally random).

"You idiot.." muttered Donald.

Back on Destiny Islands

"This sucks." said Sora as he did an adorable little pout on his face.

"Do you see dead people, Sora?" asked Riku.

"No I don't, why?" replied Sora……

_Well, I'm outta time. Find out next time!_


	3. The search for a burrito

_It all continues! And I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney characters! But it's a short chapter! Here goes!_

"I don't see dead people." said Sora. "Why?"

"Never mind." said Riku.

So, they flew around in the gummi ship, trying to figure out what to do. Several hours later, Sora's stomach began to growl.

"Man, I'm hungry." he said.

"Me too." said Riku. "You know what I want to eat right now?"

"What's that?" asked Sora.

"A burrito." replied Riku. "With lots of jalapenos and cheese!"

"Big beefy burrito!" said Sora. "With lots of CHEESE!"

"And refried beans!" said Riku.

"I could probably eat about fifty right now." said Sora.

"Hey, imagine if Kairi ate a big and beefy burrito." said Riku.

"Haha, she'd bloat like a balloon. She's so skinny." said Sora. "Hey, what's your secret for being so buff? You pig out on the most fattening foods and still all buff."

"I work out." said Riku. "You should do that one day. Maybe Kairi would go for you if you were buff."

Sora pouted. "Are you saying I'm a scrawny little kid?" he asked.

"Hey, I'm just saying. Kairi would chase you all over the island if you were buff." said Riku. He sighed. "I still need a burrito."

"BIG, BEEFY, BURRITO!" said Sora.

"Stop talking about burritos!" said Riku.

"Hey, you got me started." said Sora.

"You know what? Screw this; let's go find a Mexican restaurant!" said Riku.

And so their search for burritos began.


	4. The search for burritos continues!

_The Search for Burritos continues! _

_Disclaimer: I seriously don't own kingdom hearts. Even if I did, the story would be a whole lot different…._

"OK, Riku, let's place a bet." Said Sora.

"Shoot." Said Riku.

"What? You want that I should shoot you?" joked Sora.

"HEY! That's not funny!" said Riku.

"Hey, I was just kidding." Said Sora.

"So, what's the bet?" asked Riku.

"I say that if I find the Mexican restaurant, you have to wear a tutu in front of Kairi." Replied Sora.

"OK, and if _I _find the restaurant, _you_ have to wear a tutu in front of Kairi." Said Riku.

"So, is it a bet?" asked Sora.

"Alright." Said Riku as he shook Sora's hand. "It is so a bet!"

Meanwhile, back at Destiny Islands, Kairi was eating a burrito when Tidus came by.

"Hey, Kairi, where's Sora and Riku?" he asked.

"They went to go stop a movie in production." Replied Kairi as she took a big bite of her burrito. "Man, this burrito's good."

"Where did you get that burrito?" asked Tidus.

"Taco Cove." Replied Kairi. "I paid only 2 munny for it!"

"Nice! That's a sweet deal!" said Tidus.

Selphie then came along. "Hey, Kairi, I thought you couldn't eat burritos without getting fat." She said.

"So?" asked Kairi. "I have a good metabolism."

"Well, no wonder why Sora and Riku always bring you fruit salad and yogurt when they come back from Taco Cove." Said Selphie.

Later, on the gummi ship, Riku was driving the ship.

"Where is a burrito when you want one?" he cried.

"Riku, how come you get to drive the ship?" asked Sora.

"Because I can't trust you." Replied Riku.

"No, you just don't want to wear a tutu in front of Kairi." Said Sora. "You said she was my girl."

He pouted an adorable pout, which always got to Riku.

Riku sighed. "Not the cute pout!" he cried. "It's not gonna work this time!"

Sora continued to pout and whimper like a puppy.

Riku turned to Sora. "Aw, fine! Drive the gummi ship." He said as he slid his chair over.

"Sweet!" said Sora.

After a restless hour and a half, Sora spotted a Mexican restaurant.

"HA!" he said. "I found a Mexican restaurant!"

"Dammit." Muttered Riku.

Sora pulled up to the drive thru window.

"Welcome to Crazy Loco Burrito, may I take your order?" asked the box.

"Yeah, I'd like 6 Grande size burritos with lots of cheese, 3 with jalapenos, and 4 large sodas." Said Sora.

"And then?" asked the box. (This part's from Dude, where's my car? Which belongs to its rightful owner)

"Uh, that's it." Said Sora.

"And then?" asked the box again.

"I said that's it!" said Sora.

"_And then_?" asked the box again.

"I said no and then!" cried Sora.

"AND THEN!" yelled the box.

"THAT IS IT!" cried Sora as he used the keyblade on the box.

"Whoa." Said Riku, amazed.

"Pull up to the window…." Said the box in a tiny voice.

"Thank you!" said Sora. "Dumbass."

_And so ends the search for burritos….._


	5. A sad yet happy chappie

After quickly consuming the burritos, Sora and Riku continued to search for what really mattered….Hollywood World.

"When we get to Hollywood World, I'm going to get my picture taken with some celebrities, like Harry Potter." said Sora.

"Uh, Sora, Harry Potter isn't real." said Riku.

"He's real in my head" said Sora.

Sora and Riku continued to fly around. Sora called Donald and asked him where Hollywood World is and Donald said he knew and offered to come along. So, Sora and Riku went to Disney Kingdom and picked up Donald and Goofy.

"Where's Mickey" asked Sora.

"He's on the can, ahylck" replied Goofy.

"GOOFY" said Donald. "Never discuss whether King Mickey is on the can."

"Well, he wasn't supposed to know there's a movie being made of Kingdom Hearts." said Goofy.

"Look, can we just get to Hollywood World without killing each other" asked Riku. "Or do we have to get Goofy drunk"

"Hmm..." said Sora. "Not a bad idea, Riku." he said.

"Good, ahylck! I've got some vodka with me" said Goofy.

"Let's have a drinking contest" said Riku. "See who can stay sober longer"

"OK" said Goofy. He took a shot of his vodka and suddenly conked out.

"Wow, he got drunk fast" said Sora.

Everyone was silent. They left Goofy on the floor.

"Where is Hollywood World" asked Riku.

"Well, for one thing, you're going the wrong way." said Donald. He took the controls.

While Donald was driving, Riku sat down with Sora.

"Sora, I've got something to tell you." he said.

"What" asked Sora.

"I, uh, how should I say this" asked Riku. "Kairi and I, well, we…."

"Uh huh…." said Sora.

"KairiandIhavebeengoingoutforthreemonthsnowandIkissedherforthefirsttimeysterday" said Riku really fast.

"Speak English, Riku" said Sora.

"Kairi and I have been going out for three months now and I kissed her for the first time yesterday" said Riku, slower though.

"Cool, how did you kiss? A peck on the cheek" asked Sora.

"Uh, not exactly, it was on the lips." replied Riku.

"Ohhh, Riku and Kairi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" sang Sora. "First comes love, and then comes"

"Uh, aren't you mad, Sora" asked Riku.

Mad? Naw." replied Sora. "I knew Kairi wasn't my girl all along. That's why I suggested the tutu bet" He began to laugh. "YOU STOLE HER AWAY FROM ME! WAAAA" he began to cry and ran into the bathroom, crying like a little girl.

"Ouch." said Donald.

"Now I feel sorry for him." said Riku.

The phone rang. "Hello" asked Riku when he answered it.

"Riku" asked Kairi.

"Hey, Kairi." said Riku. "If you want to talk to Sora, he's crying like a girl in the bathroom."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you." said Kairi. "I want to see other people."

"WHAT" cried Riku.

"I want to date…Sora." said Kairi. "Sora's a funny guy and…well, I think we'll do better as just friends."

"OK then." said Riku.

"Are you cool with it" asked Kairi.

"Yeah, I am." replied Riku.

"Oh, you are so sweet, Riku." said Kairi and she hung up.

Riku then stood there for a minute. Sora came out of the bathroom.

"Kairi broke up with me….." said Riku. "She wants to go out with….you….."

"WHAT" cried Sora. "That's great! I mean, that sucks, but it's still great, WHOOPEEE" He began to dance around the ship.

"I wish I never kissed Kairi." said Riku.

"Oh yeah, go Sora, it's your birthday, we're gonna party like it's your birthday" sang Sora.

Riku was silent…………………………………..


	6. Goofy's mistake

Hey, guys, thanks so much for the reviews! It really motivates me to write. And if anyone notices that there are no question marks, periods, commas, etc, it means that the program I had been typing this up did that. I'm also saying that I don't own Kingdom Hearts, yada yada, so yeah, haha……

After all the mayhem, Donald stopped and got fuel for the gummi ship and bought some sodas for Sora and Riku. He put a pill in each soda. But the pill was to help them forget everything that happened regarding Kairi.

"Here, guys." Said Donald as he handed them the sodas.

So, Sora and Riku drank the sodas and immediately forgot about Riku's relationship with Kairi. All while that was happening, Goofy woke up and went to the driver's seat. The pills made Sora and Riku fall asleep and Donald went to the bathroom, so Goofy drove the gummi ship while still a little drunk.

Riku and Sora were still asleep on the floor when suddenly, there was a crash. Sora and Riku shot up.

"What was that?" asked Sora.

"Uh, I dunno, ahylck!" replied Goofy.

Donald walked out of the bathroom. "What happened?" he asked. "WAK! Goofy you idiot! You crashed the frickin ship!"

"I sure did." Said Goofy.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Sora.

"Well, we're going to have to ask Chip and Dale to fix it." Said Riku.

"Screw that, we need to get to Hollywood World!" said Sora. "We'll have to hitchhike if we have to."

"Sora's right, we do need to get to Hollywood World." Said Riku.

Sorry, but I must cut this chapter short for now…..I'm out of time!


	7. Are we there yet?

_Hey, guys, 7 reviews! I know it isn't much, but it's still better than no reviews at all! Anyhoo, onto the story! And you guys all know that I don't own KH, so OK…_

So, Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy all had to take the gummi ship to the shop and ditch it. They had to hitch hike. But, for now, they were walking in Traverse Town.

"Are we there yet?" asked Sora and Riku.

"No." replied Donald.

"Are we there yet" asked Sora and Riku.

"I said no." replied Donald.

"Are we there yet?" asked Sora and Riku.

"I SAID NO!" cried Donald. "AND IF YOU ASK ME IF WE'RE THERE YET ONE MORE TIME, I'M GONNA MAKE YOU SORRY!"

Sora and Riku snickered. "Oh yeah? How?" asked Sora.

"I'm gonna make you watch Porkpie the Clown for five hours straight when we get back home." said Donald.

"NOOOOOO!" cried Sora and Riku. (I made up Porkpie the Clown out of my head)

"So, how are we going to hitch a ride?" asked Goofy.

"Leave it to me." said Sora. He stuck his thumb out and pointed it west. Nobody stopped. He got frustrated after several minutes.

"Let me try." said Riku. He did the same thing Sora did when three ships stopped.

"Need a ride?" asked a girl.

"Hey, I saw him first!" cried another girl.

"Naw uh! _I_ saw him first!" cried the third girl.

"Uh, ladies?" said Riku. "I'll just go with this one."

"YES!" said the second girl.

So, they rode with the girl.

"So, what's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Sora." said Sora.

"Not you! The hot one!" said the girl.

"The name's Riku." said Riku.

"Hi, I'm Sarah." said the girl.

So, they sat there, flirting with each other. Donald just sat there and Goofy fell asleep in the back while Sora pouted.

"-I come from Destiny Islands." said Riku.

"I almost moved there a few years ago, but I live in Hollywood World." said Sarah.

"Really?" asked Riku. "We're heading there ourselves."

"Cool, I'll drive you there." said Sarah.

So, she did and dropped them off. Sarah gave Riku her phone number before driving off and said to call her.

"She's pretty hot." said Riku.

"I think she's NOT!" said Sora. "She only gave us a ride because-"

"Of my damn good looks!" said Riku.

"Uh, guys, we're here." said Goofy.

"Nice..." said Riku.

"Yeah, to the audition!" said Sora.

He, Riku, Donald, and Goofy all started to run, when suddenly, they all ran into something and fell to the ground.

"Ohhhh, I hate how fake Hollywood World is!" said Sora as he rubbed his head.

"You're telling me..." said Riku as he grabbed his nose.

"I think I broke my beak." said Donald.

"NOOO! My margarita mix!" cried Goofy as yellow liquid spilled out of a bottle……

_And that's the end for now! Wait until chappie 7!_


	8. The audition! Ba ba BUM!

_You all know that I don't own KH. Turns out that the last chapter I wrote was chappie 7 so this is chappy 8 (I just love how I spell chappie sometimes) And I'm going to need some ideas after this chapter, so review with some ideas! Funny ones! I want to make you guys laugh! And thanks 4 reviewing!_

"Aw, who cares about your margarita mix?" asked Donald.

"I do…" whimpered Goofy.

"What did we just run into?" asked Riku.

"A fake set." replied Sora as he stood up.

They all walked around, asked stage hands and security where the audition was. They got a bunch stupid answers from a bunch of stupid people. They came across this guy who must have hated Hollywood World, because he said"Why would you go to a freaking audition anyway? You ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer." and he walked off.

"Hey, maybe you should get that stick out of your butt! called Sora.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" called the guy.

"I said, 'maybe you should-'" said Sora until Donald covered his mouth.

"He said we'll never find the audition." said Donald. "Sora, you should keep your mouth shut here."

After three restless hours, they finally found the audition.

"Uh, we're here to stop the audition..." said Sora to the receptionist.

"Well, you'll have to wait a few minutes." said the receptionist.

"We can't wait that long..." said Sora.

"Take a seat." said the lady.

Everyone sat down.

"I can't sit." said Sora. "We need to stop this audition"

"Why? Your butt hurts?" joked Riku.

"HEY!" cried Sora.

"But Sora." said Donald. "There's really nobody here."

Sora looked around the room. There was only the receptionist's desk, 10 chairs, a drinking fountain, and a table with a bunch of fake flowers.

"Uh, maybe we overdid the audition idea." said Riku. "We made a big deal out of this and we kinda overdid things. Maybe we should just let go of this whole thing. We should just go back to Destiny Islands."

"We are not going back home until all this is settled." said Sora.

"Ahylck! Sora can be so stubborn sometimes." said Goofy.

"Shut up!" cried Sora.

"Uh, next!" called this lady with a dull voice.

Everyone walked in at the same time into the office only to find 3 judges.

"Hi, we're the judges." said a woman. "My name is Candy Johnson and the other 2 judges are named Paul Shamoo and Byron Coward."

"Ha-ha, Byron Coward." laughed Sora.

"You're not very funny." said Byron. He had a British accent. "What's your name?"

"I'm Sora, this is Riku, and these two weirdoes are Donald Duck and Goofy…."said Sora.

Riku turned to Goofy. "What _is _your last name anyway?" he asked.

"Uh, I don't have a last name, ahylck!" replied Goofy and with that, he took another drink of his martini.

"HAHA!" Laughed Paul Shamoo. He had a New Orleans accent. "I like this guy! How about you play Goofy?"

"OK." replied Goofy. "As long as I get a year's supply of margaritas."

Donald suddenly began to throw his screaming fits.

"And you," said Paul. "You can be Donald Duck."

Donald stopped throwing his tantrum and his beak turned into a smile. "OK." he said.

"Hmm, we do need a hottie." said Candy to Riku. "Can you act all like a hottie"

"I'll try, but I'm not very good." said Riku. (Imagine Nelly's "It's Getting Hot In Herre! (so take off all your clothes)" beginning music playing). He threw his hair back in slow mo looked all like a hottie and puckered his lips.

"Show off." muttered Sora.

"You're perfect!" said Candy. "You can so play Riku!"

"What about me?" asked Sora.

Byron sighed. "Can you be all heroic?" he asked.

"No duh, Sherlock." replied Sora.

"You are just adorable!" said Candy. "You can so play Sora."

"Well, Congratulations." said Paul. "You're all in the Kingdom Hearts movie."

"NICE!" said Riku.

"Hey, who's playing Kairi?" asked Sora.

"She's being played by Willary Pugg." said Candy.

"Who is she?" asked Donald.

"A singer/actress who can't sing well but acts better than she can sing." replied Paul.

"I think you all suck." said Byron grumpily.

"You said that to everyone else who auditioned and all left." said Candy.

Several Weeks Later, after movie production...

Kairi was waiting at the pier on Destiny Islands. She waited 8 weeks for Sora and Riku. She didn't know where they were. Maybe they ran into heartless or worse. Riku turned evil again and killed Sora….

Suddenly, she heard a crash. She ran all the way to the crash. It was the gummi ship. Sora staggered out and passed out on the sand.

"Sora!" cried Kairi as she ran to Sora.

Riku walked out.

"You killed Sora, didn't you?" cried Kairi.

"NO!" cried Riku "You know I didn't."

"Well, where have you been?" asked Kairi.

"Shooting the Kingdom Hearts movie." replied Riku.

Sora woke up. "Ohhhh….my head….." he moaned.

"Sora, what happened?" asked Kairi.

"I…..tried to drive the gummi ship…." replied Sora.

"After having a drinking contest with Goofy." said Riku. "I don't believe you, Sora. You're fourteen and you drink alcohol."

"I just wanted to see how it tastes…" replied Sora.

"Oh, Sora's just a silly little goose." said Kairi.

"Who ya callin a goose?" asked Sora.

"But-" said Kairi.

"HEY! Stay away from my keyblade." said Sora.

"He's drunk." said Riku. With that, he picked up Sora, who passed out.

"You guys made a movie?" asked Kairi. "I thought you wanted to stop production of that movie."

"Well, then we realized something. Munny. And lots of it." said Riku. "I got to be myself and they told me to be a hottie."

He then walked off…..

_Stay tuned for the premiere and what Sora and Riku do to the people who originally said stuff about them……_


	9. The movie premiere

_We're getting close to the end of the story, but I'm thinking of the possibility of writing the sequel to Sora and Riku Strike Back, but it won't be done as fast as this story was done. I started to write it on January 28th, 2005 and it's only almost Valentine's Day, so yeah. _

_And thank you guys so much for the reviews! I know some of you want to read more of the story, but be patient. I appreciate the enthusiasm you guys have for the story! You guys are great! And if you want me to reply to you guys about anything, just click on the _**hurkydoesntknow**_ link and you'll find my email there, OK? _

_Disclaimer: I still fur-eakin' don't own KH…._

Kairi had completely forgotten that she and Riku were ever together. Sora and Riku invited her to the premiere of Kingdom Hearts: The Movie. And so, she went.

When they got to the premiere, Riku was chased by a swarm of fans all wanting either his autograph, or a piece of him, so Riku had to make a fast exit.

But when you see what happens at a premiere of a movie, you'd see the stars dressed up in fancy and ugly clothes, but everyone here was wearing what they normally wore.

As soon as Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Jiminy Cricket, and a lot of their friends got seated, Riku came in, with his hair all messed up and wearing half his shirt.

"Nice bod, Riku." said Kairi.

"The-the fans…" Riku stammered. "They-they…..chased me all over this place….."

"Hey, how come you've got fans and I don't" asked Sora.

"Because you're just someone everyone wants to hug and squeeze" said Kairi.

"Besides, you've got fans, don't worry." said Goofy. "Ahylck, in fact, they're right over there"

With that, Sora turned around and saw about 5 dorky girls, including the author, sitting behind him.

"We love you" said a girl.

"Yeah, can we hug you" asked the author of this story.

"Like a little teddy bear and pinch your cheeks" asked another girl.

Sora sighed. "Oh well, it's better than having no fans at all." he said.

A few minutes later, the movie started. It started out with the race Sora and Riku had to name the raft, but first, Riku had to make his entrance doing a hottie pose with the Nelly music (you know"It's getting hot in here, so take off all you clothes.") and then Riku won and got the name the raft Highwind.

As the movie progressed, Everyone who took part in KH the video game, (as in the Disney characters and FF characters) all noticed that several things were changed. Goofy was drinking alcohol and went up against Donald in an alcohol drinking contest and Donald won. And there was a scene that was somewhat familiar from another movie…..

"Sora, are you OK" asked Riku in the movie.

Sora was under a blanket in bed and he said"I'm not exactly OK." he replied.

"Why" asked Riku.

"I see dead heartless." whispered Sora.

Everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"Hey, why's it so funny" asked Sora.

"Because you see dead heartless" whooped Riku.

Sora just dumped his popcorn on Riku's head.

Later in the movie, Riku was wearing a skintight costume for when he was controlled by Ansem (who was played by a chicken. See, this story's full or randomness).

"Buck buck buck buck" said Riku and the chicken at the same time. "Buck buck buck buck buck BUCK"

Everyone in the room burst out laughing.

Sora then burst into the room (in the movie) and said"You're going down, Riku" he said.

"BUCK" cried Riku and the chicken.

After the fight, Willary Pugg was woken up and started to sing and wail on a electric guitar. "OHHHHHHHHHHH!I'M AWAKE! SORA WAS TURNED INTO A FREAKIN HEARTLESS OH WHAT SHOULD I DOOOOO I DO DO DODOOOOOO" she sang. "I'LL PROTECT YOU WITH ALL MY HEART"

"BOOOO" booed the audience.

"I suck that much" asked Willary.

Then, there was actually a scene where Sora and "Kairi" kissed. The real Kairi was furious.

The movie went on for another hour, and then it was time to go.

_Well, I'm out of time. You'll have to wait and be patient and wait until at least Tuesday or Wednesday for the next chapter……it's the second part of what goes on during the premiere………….. _


	10. The premiere party

_ALRIGHT! I'm writing the premiere part 2! I'm starting the sequel titled "Dude, Where's Riku's Car?" I know, it's another title from the movies like this one, but some of you guys want to read more from me, right? Thanks for reviewing, everyone! YOU GUYS ROCK!_

_I'm also writing a new story called Sora's Goodbye, it's a tragic story, though…_

_And now, here's more of the story!_

After the movie ended, everyone went to the premiere party.

"Hey, whatever happened to the chicken that played Ansem?" asked Aerith.

"I can't believe that I actually had to fight that thing." said Sora.

"I think he got eaten." replied Yuffie.

"Scuse me." said Byron as he passed through and everyone heard him burp. "Oh, I knew that chicken was no good."

"Byron ate him." said Leon. "I tried to stop him."

Everyone laughed.

"Aw, I wanted to pet the chicken!" whined Yuffie.

Everyone continued to laugh until Sora said something.

"Hey, where's Kairi?" he asked.

"Gawrsh, she said she had to straighten some things out with Willary Pugg." replied Goofy and with that, he sipped his margarita.

Meanwhile, Kairi led Willary to a closet.

"Sora's in there." said Kairi. "Now go make out with him!"

Willary went into the closet, saying, "Oh Sora, my cute little teddy bear!" and Kairi slammed the door and locked it.

"HEY! Kairi, get me out of here!" said Willary.

"As soon as you learn that Sora's _my_ man and you better now lay your filthy paws on him!" said Kairi as she walked off.

"Is it about the kiss in the movie?" asked Willary. "It was only fake!"

Kairi came back to the party.

"Where's Willary?" asked Sora.

"Oh, uh, she went home." lied Kairi.

Riku then came along, eating a bowl of something.

"Hey, Riku, whatcha eating?" asked Sora.

"These little black things. Someone told me these things cost a lot of money to buy." replied Riku.

"Uh, that's caviar." said Leon.

"And?" asked Riku.

"Do you even know what caviar really is?" asked Aerith.

"No, and I don't care." replied Riku.

"You're eating fish eggs!" Laughed Yuffie.

"Aw man!" cried Riku as we ran to a garbage can while everyone but Leon all laughed……


	11. The premiere party part 2

_OK, I just read a few reviews for this story and you guys are great. I was going to work on the tragic story I'm writing, but I read a review saying this story rocks, so it motivated me to write some more (thanks, TenshiKitsune1 for your review and everybody else!)_

_Now onto the rest of the story!_

_I still don't own KH! And the songs sung in here belong to the rightful owners of them._

"Is it me or is this premiere party boring?" asked Sora.

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" joked Riku.

"You!" called a fan.

Everyone laughed.

"Hey, there's a karaoke machine!" called Yuffie. "Who wants to sing?"

"Ooh, I do!" said Sora. With that, he jumped onto the stage and picked up the mike. "_Don't want to be an American Idiot, one nation controlled by the media….." _he sang.

So, everyone sang. Aerith and Yuffie encouraged Squall (whoops! Did I say Squall, I meant Leon!) to sing Green Day's _Boulevard of Broken Dreams._

While Leon sung, Riku came along eating something brown and crunchy.

"Man, you guys gotta try this stuff." he said. "It's crunchy on the outside and all chewy on the inside."

Kairi giggled. "Uh, Riku, you silly! You're eating cat food!"

"Aw man!" cried Riku as he ran to a garbage can to spit out the food. "WATER!"

Everyone continued to laugh.

"Wow, Riku's really funny tonight!" said Donald. He laughed his trademark laugh.

"What's Riku gonna eat next? Worms?" asked Sora and he began to laugh.

"…_till then I walk aloooonnnneeee._" sang Leon.

"WOO!" called Yuffie.

"Is there anything to eat that isn't gross?" asked Riku.

"That whole bucket to jalapenos over there." said Sora.

"ALRIGHT!" said Riku.

And so Riku ate the whole entire jalapeno bucket. He absolutely loved jalapenos. After that, he went to sing Green Day's "_Time of Your Life._" He sang pretty good. Then, he, Sora, and Kairi all went up and sang System of a Down's "_Bounce."_

Everyone was too tired by 10pm.

"Can we hug you now?" asked the author of this story.

"Oh, alright. Just this once." replied Sora.

"GROUP HUG!" called a girl and the group all hugged Sora.

"Where's my hug?" asked Riku.

"Why do you need a hug?" asked Kairi. "You've got all these fans chasing you as it it. Look at your shirt!"

"Ok, so they ripped my shirt, big whoop." said Riku.

"THERE HE IS!" called a girl.

"LET'S CHASE HIM AND GRAB HIS SHIRT!"called another girl.

"Aaaah!" cried Riku. "Gotta run!"

And with that, he left...


	12. The End

_Haha, OK, I'm going to continue on with a part that I meant to write at the end, but I completely forgot about it until now, so here goes…_

It had been several days since the premiere party. Everyone was back home, which meant Sora and Riku were back at Destiny Islands for good. Well, Sora, anyway. Riku kept getting calls from Hollywood World. Donald and Goofy went back to Disney castle place. The King never found out about the Kingdom Hearts movie but realized that Donald and Goofy said they left to go to the liquor store to buy Goofy some peppermint schnapps and never came back until 2 months later. Willary Pugg managed to get out of where Kairi locked her the morning after the premiere party and nobody's heard from her since…..

"UGH!" cried Riku as he flipped his cell phone shut.

"What's the matter?" asked Kairi.

"I keep getting calls from Hollywood World, asking me to play in a bunch of movies. Even a Disney movie! And guest appear in a bunch of TV shows!" replied Riku.

"Hey, more munny for you." said Sora as he opened a can of soda. "I got only two calls to appear on Sesame Street and Porkpie the Clown."

"Are you gonna do it?" asked Tidus.

"Hell no!" cried Sora. "It's already bad enough I'm called the 'cutest boy of the year' award on Destiny's People magazine!"

"Hey, take a look at these magazines." said Selphie. "They said Riku's the 'sexiest boy alive' and then there are rumors that Riku's going out with Willary Pugg."

"GRRR!" growled Kairi.

"What's your problem?" asked Riku.

"Nothing!" lied Kairi

"We all know you hate Willary, don't lie." said Selphie. "This magazine says you had her whacked by the Disney mafia so you can have Sora all to yourself!"

"Then how come she just released a new album?" asked Riku.

"And she called me just this morning?" said Sora.

"Well, that's because magazines lie." said Kairi. "That same magazine's lying about Riku and Willary being together!"

Selphie gasped. "She's right!" she said.

Sora was nodding his head as he had headphones on his ears.

"What are you listening to, Sora mon?" asked Wakka.

"Willary Pugg's new song, Sugary Sweet Sixteen!" replied Sora. "Oh, baby!" he sung. "My blonde hair is in my face…."

Kairi just stormed off.

Riku lied back on the paopu tree. Then, he sat up. "Hey, Sora?" he asked.

Sora slid his headphones around his neck. "What?" he asked.

"Remember that Kairi said some people in different worlds said a bunch of bad things about us and Kairi?" asked Riku.

"Uh, yeah…" said Sora.

"We have the money and power, we should go to their worlds and beat the living daylights out of them!" said Riku.

"Hey, yeah!" said Sora. "To the gummi ship!"

(Imagine the Batman music playing in the background as Sora and Riku board the gummi ship.)

Sora and Riku went to Neverland first and knocked on Captain Hook's door. Mr. Smee answered the door.

"Y-yes?" he stuttered.

"Yeah, little old man, tell me where Captain Hook is." said Riku.

"Captain Hook is in his royal chamber." said Smee.

"What, you mean on the can?" asked Sora, grinning.

"Uh, d-don't mess with me!" said Smee. "I'll call my lawyer!"

"What?" asked Riku. "You want that we should kick your ass, too?"

"MR. SMEE!" called Hook. "Where's me toilet paper? I can't go without it!"

Sora and Riku fell over laughing.

Hook spotted them. "You! The brat! And that weird boy!" He cried.

"Yeah, it's us!" said Sora.

"And we're here to kick your ass! said Riku. (scuse the language)

"What for?" asked Hook.

"For talking bad about us on that message board!" replied Sora.

"Yeah, we're gonna throw you to that hungry crocodile over there!" said Riku.

"EEEEKK!" cried Hook. "Shiver me timbers!"

And so, they kicked Captain Hook's butt. They went to all the other worlds and kicked the butts of Jafar, Maleficent, Ursula, Clayton, even Ansem.

"Wow, that sure was fun." said Sora.

"Yeah…." said Riku.

"I can't believe this story is ending." said Sora.

"It is?" asked Riku.

"Sadly, yes." replied Sora. He turns to the readers of this story. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, we had a good time here on this story, did we?"

"Uh, Sora, stop talking to the readers!" said Riku. "In fact, why are we even talking the ending of this story?"

"Riku, This story has to end sometime." said Sora. "But the author's releasing the sequel!

"OK!" said Riku…………..

(Imagine Simple and Clean playing in the background)……

THE END!

_I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story! And since you've all been so good, I'm going to work on the sequel right now, called **Dude, Where's Riku's Car**? It's under humor/parody… _


End file.
